


Carl's Secret.

by nsam85



Category: The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Barebacking, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Voyeurism, son seduces father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsam85/pseuds/nsam85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl has a habit of secretly watching guys get off, his favorite to watch is his dad. Due to the hard life on the run, it doesn't happen often. One evening he watches his dad and is startled when he hears his name being called out just as Rick releases. Knowing this, he sets in motion a plan to get what he wants from him.Will contain three chapters**INCEST, UNDERAGE AND BAREBACK, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**written at a request for Wooof, season 5</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Setting the Bait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes I know.....I'm disgusting and horrible for writing a story like this, but get over it. It was requested from a friend of mine from fanfiction. Some people like these stories. It won't do any good to leave negative comments about how wrong it is, so don't waste your time. For those of you who like this kind of story, I hope you all like it.

Carl smirked, reaching down and rubbing his hardening cock. Before him, he watched his dad scrubbing himself down through a crack in the bathroom wall. He waited, knowing his dad would jerk off once he was fully clean. Rick looked at the door and down at his limp uncut dick. Using a bit of soap, he started to lather his growing erection. Quietly, he unzipped his fly and pulled out his fully hard cut cock. Not fully through puberty, his cock still hadn't reached it's full size, but still at a respectable six inches, pretty good for a fifteen year old. His pubes weren't thick either, though he wasn't worried. Staring at his dad's hairy crotch, he knew he was destined to be just like him.

He had first learned about masturbation while on Hershel's farm. His parent's hadn't had the talk yet, so when he started to notice his penis getting hard more and more often, he became concerned. One day, shortly after he was well enough to leave the bed, he had been walking in the shadow's of the forest when he had noticed Shane making some jerky movements. Confused and curious, he had crept as close as possible. Just as he had turned to face him, he hesitated as he looked at what Shane was doing. Eyes closed, Shane was using his hand to pump his dick extremely fast. Fascinated, he crept closer until Shane made a grunt and thrusted his hips forward. White stuff came out and he sighed with a grin. Apparently, it felt good. He noticed his own penis was hard and decided to copy Shane's movements.

From that day on, he had a habit of watching any guy jerk it. However, his voyeurism had quickly shifted to only guys he considered attractive. At this point, he was old enough to know what he was doing was perverted, but he really couldn't care less. What were the consequences of doing otherwise. Girls didn't do it for him, but guys. He grinned, looking at his father's face, noticing it was turning red and his movements were becoming more and more erratic. Pumping his own cock harder, he felt his own release close. Turning sideways, his view of his dad's cock became limited. Frowning, he hated when he couldn't watch the end. Still, he was rewarded as he turned again, but this time more sideways. Using his right hand, Rick grunted, pulling the skin back from the head of his dick. The other hand twisted and reached around and dug into his ass.

Carl almost gasped out loud. He had never seen his dad finger himself before. Puffing, Rick pointed his dick down towards the drain and gave a grunt. His cum came out in ropes, while his other hand dug even further into his ass. That was all it took for Carl to join him. Just as the his first rope shot out of his cock, he heard his dad make another sound he was not prepared to hear.

"Carl..." he groaned, knees buckling. His ass tried to push back into his fingers that were probing his own hole.

Carl's vision went white as his orgasm intensified, his own seed splattered against the wall with even more force. His head drooped and pressed against the wall as well. Shakily, he opened his eye's to watch his father clean up. Rick looked to the side and squeezed the last bit of juice out of his cock before lifting it to his mouth and sucking it off the end of his fingers. Panting, he gave a lazy smile as he shakily stepped onto the floor and out of the shower stall. Grinning, Carl knew what he wanted, and he was going to get it, no matter what it would take.

He spent the rest of the evening trying to figure out how he could end up using his dad. Feeling a tightening below, he shook his head, trying to save his energy. It was clear that Rick fantasized about him. The problem was how to promote this urge. The vast majority of time Rick still acted as his father. Issuing orders and still dishing out discipline. After what felt like an eternity, he had a plan. Luckily, his dad was on the sane watch as him so he decided to make his move.

Standing outside under a tree, he glanced over at his dad. He was looking rather bored and looked as if he was about to nod off. Smirking, he walked quietly over to a spot where the moonlight shone down through the tees and illuminated him. Hearing movement, he knew his father had taken notice. Acting as if he didn't know he was being watched, he unzipped himself and pulled out his soft penis. He made sure he stood in a position that make it easy to see his dick. Making a small grunt, he began to urinate. Letting out a sigh of relief a bit louder than he normally would, he didn't put it away.

Instead he looked around, making sure no one could see him(even though he knew Rick could) and slowly started to move his fist slowly up and down. The action was enough to make him hard almost instantaneously. Somewhere under in the shadows, he heard a small gasp. Turning his head out of the light, he didn't want his dad to know he heard him. He looked down at his member, looking confused and pained. Then, acted as if he heard something in the distance. Trying to look startled and frustrated, he put his length back in his pants, but didn't zip up, as if he had forgotten. Walking back to his original spot with his still hard dick sticking out of his fly, he hung his head, as if disappointed. He had sat down against a tree for only a few seconds when he heard footsteps approaching. Thankful that his face was in the shadows, his dad couldn't see his triumphant smirk across his face.

"You doing aright, Carl?" came his dad's voice, a bit higher in pitch than usual.

"Oh, hi ..." he trailed off, looking up. He was able to make out his father's gaze was staring down at his hard cock poking out of his pants.

"What's wrong son?"he asked, voice somewhat shaky now.

"I can't say, it's too embarrassing."he whispered, trying to sound conflicted.

"You don't have to worry about being embarrassed when it's just me around. What's wrong?" he asked again, sounding insistent.

"But, it's something you're not suppose to talk to other guys about." he squeaked.

His dad squatted down next to him, his shoulder leaning against his own.

"Carl, it's alright, who am I gonna tell?" he asked, this time sounding perfectly reasonable.

Inside, Carl suddenly felt ashamed. The way his dad was talking to him made him want to really trust him and go to him for anything. His fathers voice was always deep, and in most cases, a message underlined the trust he shared with his son. Almost deciding to scrap the plan, he remembered his dad saying his name while he was fingering himself earlier. With that thought, Carl knew his dad would be up for something if he could figure out a way of making it sound helpful and perverted. Deciding to scrap his original plan for the night, he made a few adjustments. Going to fast could be disastrous if anything went wrong. When he didn't go on, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

His dad looked down at him, trustworthy, comforting, and even sexy all at the same time.

"Dad..." he began, suddenly feeling nervous. Aware his cock started to feel soft, he glanced down and closed his eyes, remembering how his dad had called his name out as he came. Immediately, he felt blood surge back into his member.

"Yes.?"he asked, sounding curious.

"My...umm..."he nodded his head downward."feels funny." he whispered, trying to remember how he felt when he first started getting erections.

"What do you mean?" he inquired, again sounding concerned and hopeful.

"It's..."he made a motion, as if for his father to lean in so he could listen better.

Grunting, Rick leaned in and he finished his sentence.

"Dad, it's hard. Help me." he whispered, matching his father's concern and hopefulness.


	2. A Helping Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes I know.....I'm disgusting and horrible for writing a story like this, but get over it. It was requested from a friend of mine from fanfiction.

Movement off to his right caught his eye. Looking over, he straightened, ready for action. A figure moved slowly, but smoothly into a patch of moonlight that broke through the trees overhead. Knowing that walkers would be grunting and stumbling around, it had to be Carl. For a moment, he wasn't sure what he was doing. After a moment, he heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down. Looking away, he tried to deny his curiosity of staring at his own son, like a filthy pervert. He couldn't help some of his fantasies, but at least he would never act on them.

Carl shifted his stance and the moonlight shone right down on him in a way that illuminated his body so clearly it seemed like day. A stream of urine erupted from his penis, which was rather large for his age. Feeling his groin begin to stir, he shook his head and began to look away when he noticed Carl's movements of staring around suspiciously. As he watched, his sons length began to grow and harden. Letting out a muffled gasp, he watched as Carl stared down at his erection as if confused. Part of him wanted to tell Carl to take care of his erection, the other half made him burn with shame and disgust. Watching his own son do this was so wrong and gross.

When he noticed Carl let out a small puff of discomfort, his fatherly instinct took over. Carl buttoned his pants but incredibly forgot to zip up his fly. The moonlight revealed his erection poking through his zipper as he walked dejectedly towards a tree. Clearly, Carl was had some sort of problem. Wanting to help, he slowly walked in the direction his son had walked off to. At first, he didn't see him until he noticed a slumped form on the ground, leaning against a tree. Once leaning against the same tree, he looked down, hoping to figure out he could help him. Though it was dark, his son's dick was easily visible.

He sometimes forgot Lori had insisted on circumcising Carl after his birth. Originally, he had advocated to leave him intact. There was no reason to remove the foreskin from a perfectly healthy penis. Still, she had won out in the end, but he never forgot how she had bullied him into agreeing with her. The head of Carl's penis looked rather large, bigger than his had been at fifteen. He couldn't really estimate the size though, not being able to see the base. Hearing Carl let out a disgruntled puff of air, he decided to see if there was a way he could help him.

"You doing aright, Carl?" he asked, concerned.

"Oh, hi ..." he trailed off, looking up and into his eyes. After briefly making eye contact, he shifted his view back down on his son's member. Hopefully, he wouldn't be able to see where his attention was, giving him ample time to look upon what he desired. Giving himself a mental shake he regained control on what he should be doing.

"What's wrong son?"he asked, feeling somewhat ashamed at what he was doing.

"I can't say, it's too embarrassing."he whispered, sounding confused and a bit scared.

"You don't have to worry about being embarrassed when it's just me around. What's wrong?" he asked again, wanting to help him in any way he could.

"But, it's something you're not suppose to talk to other guys about." he squeaked.

At this point, he knew Carl's distress had something to do with his privates. He regretted never actually giving Carl the talk about the birds and the bees. The absence of such an important fact or life must be confusing, especially for a fifteen year old. Sighing, he squatted down next to him. Once on the ground , he rested his shoulder against Carl's. His son's hard cock poked through his zipper that was less than a foot away.

"Carl, it's alright, who am I gonna tell?" he asked, hoping Carl could confide in him with what he needed.

Staring at him, Carl took a long time to talk, as if trying to choose what to say that wouldn't sound childish. The amount of silence stretched longer than he had expected. Carl moved his head from side to side, looking conflicted. Trying to comfort the boy, he reached up and placed a hand on his shoulder. Finally meeting his eye again, he looked desperate and seemed to come out of his trance.

"Dad..." he began, sounding nervous and shaky as he stared down at his crotch.

"Yes.?"he asked, following the line of his gaze downwards.

"My...um..."he nodded his head downward."feels funny." he whispered, sounding distraught and confused. From his point of view, his penis appeared fine. Perhaps there was something that had hurt earlier.

"What do you mean?" he inquired, running through what kind of things could be wrong with a penis, trying to be prepared.

"It's..."he began, and met his eyes before nodding his head to come closer, as if there was a secret.

Grunting, he shifted closer so that his ear was less than an inch away from his mouth.

"Dad, it's hard. Help me." he whispered in a pleading voice.

He frowned and stared back at him.

"Carl, hasn't this ever happened before?" he asked, concerned and somewhat skeptical.

Eyebrows raised, he shook his head quickly, looking truly confused. Carl was fifteen, and had never had an erection until now. When he was fifteen, he had been jerking off since he was eleven or twelve. Was Carl really such a late bloomer. Gazing into his eyes, he looked so confused and scared that he was telling the truth. His father had never told him about masturbation, ever. He had discovered it after some friends had talked about it. However, the world in which he had grown up in, without fear of surviving from one day to the next was gone. Carl had no friends his age, no TV, and no books that shed light on the issue.

"It's normal." he said, trying to sound relaxed.

"Really?"he asked looking relieved. Sighing with relief, he felt his mood lighten as Carl's expression cleared.

"Very normal. All men are like that." he explained.

"Even you?" he asked looking down at his crotch.

Perfectly aware how hard he was, there was no point lying. Nodding, he clumsily pointed down at his obvious bulge. Carl leaned down, looking closer at his crotch before looking back at his own. After a moment, Carl reached down and poked at his exposed length and looked confused again as he felt the stickiness that had pooled on the slit of his penis.

"What's this stuff?" he asked bringing it up and putting it less than an inch away from Rick's face.

Biting down on his lip, he had to resist leaning forward and licking it off.

"It's precum. It comes out before you ejaculate." he said, but was cut off as Carl brought his finger to his lips and sucked it off. Rick felt a groan inward as he watched his son lick up his own juices. Looking up surprised, Carl smiled. Dropping his hand back down, he put a bit more on it before raising it to his lips.

"It tastes good, try some." he said enthusiastically placing a finger at his lips.

Unable to help himself, he opened his mouth and let his son put his finger in and pull it out. Carl was right, it tasted very good. His own hard on felt like it was about to explode. He felt so dirty, half of him was so turned on by his sons actions, and the other half was disgusted with his need to do these acts.

"Why won't it go down though?" Carl asked, bringing his thoughts back to reality.

"Once aroused, it won't go down unless the pressure is released." he explained, feeling his cock bulging and throbbing in his jeans.

"How do I do that?" he asked, sounding desperate.

"Wrap your hand around it and pump it up and down for a bit and you'll see what will happen." he said, voice shaky.

Carl attempted to do it, but kept making the wrong movements, further irritating his erection. Looking so frustrated, Carl gave up and stared off to the right, looking crushed. Licking his lips, he lifted his hand and reached forward, knowing he was going to hell for this. Dropping his hand over Carl's hand, he lifted it and wrapped it around the length poking out through the fly. Startled, Carl relaxed and let him pump for a moment or two. The button was getting in the way though. Releasing his hand, he reached down and awkwardly unbuttoned the boy. Taking back his hand, he attempted to get up and walk away but was stopped as a hand grabbed his arm.

"Wait." Carl squeaked, face turning a bit pink."Don't go, help me with it Dad." he pleaded, his large puppy dog eyes glinting in the moonlight.

"We can't do this Carl, it's wrong." he said, hating his own words.

"I'm not going to tell anyone. It feels good when you help me." he begged.

He gave in too quickly, having an urge to watch Carl have his first release. Reaching back over, he rewrappped his hand over Carl's and moved it up and down. Carl shook and leaned against him, making small moans. Unable to help himself, he gently pulled Carl's hand away and used only his own. When his skin finally wrapped itself around Carl's shaft, he was delighted to hear a groan from the boy. Thrusting upward, Carl stared up at him, a look of joy spreading across his face.

"Feel good, Carl?" he asked, speeding up with a twist to his head.

"Dad...it feels funny...stop I have to pee." he said, sounding desperate, attempting to push his hand away.

"No, Carl, that's your release." he whispered, picking up his pace, reaching over with his other hand to gently fondle his nuts.

"Dad..." he squeaked again, moving from side to side, moaning.

"Oh, fuck it" he thought.

He quickly leaned over and wrapped his lips around the head of Carl's cock. A millisecond later, his mouth was filled with Carl's hot seed. Carl's palm lifted and pushed down on his head. Rick hummed, loving the taste in his mouth. The small moans and grunts were turning him on more than anything. Cum dribbling down his mouth, he felt Carl reach over and barely touch Rick's jean clad crotch. Rick grunted, and his jeans were ruined as he shot his load into them. Little moans and whimpers shook him to his core.

"Carl..."he whispered, almost inaudibly.

Moment's later, he pushed himself up and off Carl's cock. Leaning against the tree trunk, he smiled lazily at him. Carl gazed down at his own crotch. Glancing down, Rick noticed his jean's were soaked,some cum even leaking out through the material. He had never felt that before. Looking at Carl, he noticed a smirk as he studied the ever growing wet spot at his crotch. Suspicious, Rick sat up straight and stared at his son's face. Finally, Carl's eyelids began to droop and his expression changed to confusion and worry as he stared at his father. Rick breathed a sigh of relief. For a moment, he had thought Carl had set this up. Of course there was no way Carl would have ever known he had secretly fantasized about this exact scenario.

The feel of his jeans started to feel uncomfortable now that it had cooled. Semen soaked, the pants began to smell and he started to shiver as the heat drained from them. Grimacing, he had to change before it got any worse. Looking concerned, Carl half rose. Smiling gently, he put his arm on his shoulder and brought him close.

"I've got to get out of these things Carl. I'll be back soon. Promise me you won't tell anyone what we just did. I have to explain this all to you later. Just stand here and keep watch, and I'll be back in a ten minutes or so, OK?"he asked, stepping back.

Smiling shyly, he nodded and zipped himself up, looking grateful and happy.

"Thanks Dad." he said, sincerely with a gentle smile.

Halting his walk, he smiled back and brought him in for a one armed hug. The wind blew and the whiff of his jeans brought an end to his actions. He had to get these things off before they got any colder. Sighing, he walked quickly away, feeling both energized and disgusted with himself, still tasting the saltiness inside his mouth.


	3. If You Want To

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so I had originally planned for this story to only be three chapters but I've changed it....in order to make it a bit more believable I have to space out the smut

Feeling his father's mouth wrapped around his cock, he came hard. He had not expected that, and it made the experience all the more intense. No one had ever touched him before. At first, he felt so sick at lying to his father and that he was taking advantage of him. He had planned to at least unzip him, and help him out to show his appreciation. However, the moment his hand had touched his crotch, he had seized and jerked around. It wasn't until he felt the jeans become damp that he realized what had happened. Rick had been just as turned on as he was. Knowing this, his guilt evaporated as he planned his next move.

Still in thought, he heard someone approaching from his right. Frowning, he hadn't thought his dad had been gone long enough to clean himself up. On edge, he stood and tried to look through the shadows. Ahead, a pale figure shuffled into the moonlit clearing. Coming to a halt, it sluggishly leaned down and sniffed the ground at something. The walker stood back up and crept closer. Pulling out his knife, he realized it had felt the last remaining heat from his urine he had released earlier.

Grimacing, he snuck around to the side, careful not to step on any twigs. Once behind him, he crept closer until he quietly reached down and picked up a pebble. Tossing it to one side, he waited as the walker turned and sluggishly took a step forward. Smirking triumphantly, he quickly jammed the knife into the back of the skull. With a snap, it toppled to the ground in a sickening crunch. Staring down at the limp form, he finally turned and made his way back to his tree. Leaning against the trunk, his dad smiled proudly at him as he approached. Suddenly feeling self conscious, he kicked at a twig on the ground. Shaking his head, he walked forward, feeling embarrassed.

Grinning, his fist came out for what was an unmistakably knuckle bump. He snorted, not being able to help the humor in his dad trying to act cool. Unconsciously, he glanced down and noticed the new pants. Remembering why his dad had left, his thoughts instantly turned back to figuring out how to proceed forward. Catching his gaze, his dad suddenly looked embarrassed and he backed up to lean his back on the tree trunk. It took extra effort for his own expression to look nervous and guilty. The change took quite a bit of effort when he actually felt triumphant. Expression changing, his dad motioned for him to lean against the same tree.

"Dad?" he whispered, leaning in.

"Hmm?"he murmured.

"Thanks for earlier, it was awesome, really cool. I never felt that before. It made my day...well..." he dropped off, looking at the ground.

"Well what?" he asked, sounding really curious and hopeful.

Smiling at the ground, Carl thought if the world went back to what it once was, he should take up acting.

"It made me feel closer to you and, I don't know...made me feel safe and happy." he answered softly, glancing up with a true smile.

Features softening, his dad seemed to loosen up. Reaching over, he pulled him in and hugged him very tightly. Touched, he decided to change his plans yet again. Sighing, he raised his head, noticing his dad was still quite a bit taller than him. Smiling down, he felt his hair being ruffled and lightly pushed away. Building up his courage he stepped closer so he could whisper.

"Dad, if you... ever need, what ...you know...you did for me, I'd do it right back. I wouldn't tell anyone, I promise." he finished, realizing he meant what he said whole heartedly.

Staring at him, his dad seemed to be contemplating something. Tilting his head and looking around, he gave a nod.

Taking a step closer, he tilted his own head, as if in question.

"What me to?" he asked, not able to keep the excitement out of his voice.

Not meeting his eyes, he gave a half nod.

"If you want to." he whispered so inaudibly, he barely heard.

Feeling his heart leap, he took the last step forward and didn't even hesitate as he unzipped his fathers jeans.

"Only, if you want to." he breathed again.

He gasped as Carl reached in through his fly. His fingers dug through his thick pubic bush as he felt the base of his dad's hardening member. It felt huge, much bigger than his own. His breathing hitched as he finally maneuvered the thick cock through his zipper. On the back of his neck, he felt his father's breathing become faster and deeper. Not able to help it, he studied the ever growing hard on. The length must have been almost eight inches, the base of the shaft much thicker than the tip. His foreskin stretched over the head, but even now, it started to retract as it reached its full size.

The scent wafted up as he finally tried to wrap his hand all the way around it. Shuddering, Rick panted and glanced down nervously. For a moment, it looked like he might back out. Before he could change his mind, he dove down and licked the head with one long drawl of the tongue. Groaning, he leaned back against the tree as he gave another lick. Remembering he was suppose to be a beginner with absolutely no idea what to do, he decided to fumble around a bit. Finally, he pumped slowly, but erratically. Every once in a while he'd glance up and notice his dad looked a bit frustrated with the lack of movement. Smirking, he decided he should stop torturing him.

His grip tightened, and his movement became more fluid. Instantly he saw the results as the pleasure began to wash across his face. He had to admit, it looked hot with just his dad's thick uncut cock sticking out through the zipper. The confinement kept it throbbing and harder than ever. He tried to remember how he liked to finish. Having spied on him many times, he should be able to help him with that.

"Is this alright?" he asked, looking up.

Panting, he nodded with a far off look.

"Harder son." he whispered.

Bringing around his other hand, he wrapped them both around the massive cock in front of him. Pumping harder, he watched his chest heave harder and more frequently.

"Should I, " he asked glancing up again after a few more fast strokes," put my mouth on it?" he asked trying to sound curious.

"Yes, wrap your lips around the head there." he said, voice shaking, the sound of concern quickly changing into something more desperate.

Staring at the head, he had never thought he would get this far tonight. He wasn't even sure he could fit it in his mouth, maybe-" he thought, but was interrupted as he felt hands dropping to the back of his head, forcing it onto his cock. Instantly, he heard hissing and grunting, followed by a thick salty liquid that erupted inside his mouth, before shooting down his throat. The heat pooled inside him as he heard his dad gasping and grunting, almost sounding tearful. Experimentally, he reached his hand between his dad's thighs and poked at the spot where his entrance would be.

"Oh, Carl.." he puffed, thrusting forward. His hand dropped to his back as he continued to shoot his load into his mouth. Large hands massaged his lower back and rubbed his upper portion of his ass.

"Carl..." he hissed again, his movements starting to slow down. With a final grunt, he sunk to the ground, panting up at him.

Looking down at his dad, his expression showed nothing but gratitude. Carl wondered how long it had been since someone else had touched him like that...months...a year maybe. The exposed cock twitched with his heart beat, a couple of last droplet's of cum poured out of the slit on the head. As he watched, the size began to shrink now that the release had happened. Before he knew it, the foreskin had once more covered the head. Squatting in front of his dad, he looked at him shyly and wondered if he had done OK. He was surprised that he felt this way, at least about the part where he did a good job.

"Was... that OK, Dad?" he asked quietly.

Through heavy lidded eyes, he gave him a lazy smile and nodded. Carl, who had till that point only thought about how he could get off, realized how much he wanted his dad to share the experience. He had lost everything, and now this was all he had. Still, he couldn't come clean about how he thought though. If he did, everything would be ruined in more ways than he could imagine. Staring down, he suddenly felt like a child again, wanting to play with a new toy. Scooting forward, he reached out and tugged at the flaccid uncut penis in front of him. Rick chuckled and moved back a bit, hissing when he tried to touch it again.

"Stop!" he half hissed, half chuckled.

"Why?" he asked, sounding confused.

"It's still too sensitive." he said, patting his hand away before putting his length back in his pants and zipping up.

Carl frowned, he wanted to keep playing with it. He was scared he may never get to again if his dad decided to halt the activity. Sighing, Carl met his eyes and cocked his head to the side. Raising an eyebrow, he seemed to ask what was wrong. Staring off to gather his thoughts, he turned back to answer.

"Can I still touch it sometime? I won't tell anyone." he asked, trying not to get his hopes up.

The look in his father's eye was all confirmation he needed. There was still mountains of lust in them, a yearning for further play. Trying to look sternly at him, his dad shrugged and gave a small frown. He wasn't fooling him, he knew what that meant. Trying to make it appear that it wouldn't happen again would ease his dad's conscience. Smiling softly, Carl leaned in and hugged his dad's broad chest, feeling close and safe. Arms wrapping around him, he lifted him up and sat him down right next to him as if he weighed nothing. Leaning his head on his shoulders, Carl watched the shadows of the dark forest, using this time think up a new plan for the following days ahead.


	4. Growing Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is turning out to being much longer than I had originally planned....hope you all are liking it alright.

RICK'S POV

"Well, it's official.." he thought to himself as he laid down on the dirty sleeping bag inside the old church."I'm going to hell." he felt so dirty, forcing his own son's mouth onto his cock and made him take all his load. As many times as he tried to deny it, he wanted to continue experimenting with Carl. Thankfully, Carl seemed to be totally into their new found closeness. Jesus, how much can happen in just one day? This time yesterday, he had fantasized about helping his son, in more ways than just keeping him alive and safe from the dark world they lived in. Remembering what he had witnessed on his return to the clearing earlier, he knew Carl was pulling his own weight, able to take care of a walker all by himself.

Hearing a soft cough and the sound of foot steps walking away, he glanced up to see Glen exit the church. As soon as he was out the door, Carl entered and headed towards his own sleeping bag a few feet away. Glancing over, Carl smiled warmly and shuffled on hands and knees and crawled inside the sleeping bag head first, then turned himself around to catch his eye. Smiling, Carl still acted like a kid at times. Feeling a warmness spread through his body, he shimmied his way into his own. Breaking eye contact, Carl rolled over to face the other way with a huge yawn. Yawning himself, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

He woke to the large double door entry way closing loudly. Stretching in his sleeping bag, he sat up and looked around. The room was empty, except for a snoring Carl feet away. Sighing, he rose and popped his back as he walked over to the windows. It seemed the others of their party was clearing the area off to the side for loading supplies into the bus. Earlier, he and Abraham had nearly come to blows before Glen and Maggie had stepped forward. Afterward, he felt somewhat depressed, knowing they would be losing those two on their trek up to D.C. To clear his mind, he had taken a shower in the community bathroom past Gabriel's office. He had released his tension... in more ways than one.

Turning, he stared back at Carl, still snoring softly in his sleeping bag. Knowing he hadn't cleaned up the mess in his jeans thoroughly, he wanted to take another one. Luckily, the water supply was backed up and anyone was allowed to use it. Walking over to his pack, he pulled out a new set of run down, but clean clothes. Hearing a yawn, he pivoted on the balls of his feet to watch Carl sit up, hair a wild mess. Grinning, he stood and made his way to the shower. As he passed him, he ruffled his hair affectionately and walked into the next room.

Once inside, he undressed and stretched. Glancing at his reflection, he was struck by the long grey hair, and grungy looking beard. Feeling extremely old, he reached down and wrapped a towel around his waist. Exiting the bathroom, he hurried back to his bag and grabbed his razor. Standing, he hurried back, but stumbled as he felt Carl pinch his ass. Stopping he turned, and stared back at a blushing boy, looking down at his lap, silently shaking with suppressed laughter. Smirking, he turned and headed back to the bathroom. Setting down his razor, he turned the water on low and dropped his towel.

Splashing his face, he set to work shaving. He had almost forgotten what he looked like with a smooth face. Deciding to complete the job, he opened the mirror cabinet door and looked inside. Noticing a small pair of scissors, he pulled them out and started on his hair. By the time he was done, he looked like a completely different person. Stepping back, he couldn't help but smirk at himself. It looked like he was almost ten or fifteen years younger. Pleased, he finally turned on the shower and cleaned the rest of his body. With all the groups traveling, doing manual labor, and the absence of junk food, his physique was amazing. Sure, he wasn't no model, but his muscles were taught, and his body hair enhanced his look.

Sighing, he stepped out of the shower and dried off. Finally dressed, he cleaned up his mess and exited the bathroom into the main room of the church. Sitting at one of the pews, looking somewhat dejected , was Carl. Glancing up, his eyes widened at his appearance. Grinning, he put his things away in his pack and strolled out of the church to greet the others. They all looked up and were speechless for a few moments until someone made a whistling sound. Embarrassed, he ignored them and went to help out with loading the supplies. Turning he noticed Carl staring at him from the large windows, so he waved. Returning the gesture, Carl walked backward and was lost in the shadows of the room.

CARL'S POV

Though he was disappointed his dad didn't jerk off in the shower again, it was easy to forget about that when he saw him walk out of the bathroom more groomed than he could remember. His dad no longer looked even remotely old. The short haircut and chiseled jaw line was perfect. All his grey hair cut off, eyes blue eyes shone with a new light. His pectoral muscles bulged against his small shirt, accentuating his thin frame.

Honestly, he didn't mind helping his dad out last night, but the fact that all his grubby hair hung over shoulders left something to be desired. No matter how much he cleaned his hair, it never took long for the smell to return. Sighing, he walked into the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror. He really didn't find himself attractive at all. His wasn't as tall as his dad's, and his hair framed his smaller face. Looking down at his hands, he judged they were in that stage of growing faster than his arms, making them look too big. Leaning into the mirror, he noticed he didn't really have muscles yet. Body hair hadn't really started to thicken either. Frowning, he turned walked slowly back into the main room.

"What's wrong Carl?" came his dad's voice.

Jumping, he looked around and noticed he was sitting on the window ledge that over looked the work going on outside. Shrugging, he continued his slow march over to the pew he was sitting in earlier. The sound of footsteps signaled his dad's approach. Sitting down, he felt and arm go over his shoulder and bring him in for a one armed hug. He didn't know why he felt so bad, but he rest his head on his shoulder.

"Carl, what's wrong?" he whispered.

"You look really nice dad." he sighed.

"Well, thanks...but what has that got to do with anything?" he asked, confused.

"I still look like a little kid, and I'm fifteen." he mumbled.

"You don't look like a kid, son." he reassured him.

He just shook his head and sulked. Standing, his dad pulled him up. Meeting his eyes, he watched his father study him up and down. Looking out the windows again, he seemed to be thinking. Smiling, he patted his shoulder and walked off and out of the church. Confused, he walked to the window and observed his dad talking to Gabriel. They exchanged a few words and the guy nodded and pointed down the road. Shaking his hand he walked back towards the church. Michonne called to him and he turned back around. She seemed to be asking something but he just shook his head emphatically. After a few more words he shook his head once, and turned back around and returned to his side.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Come on, get your gun and follow me." he said with a wink.

Mystified, he grabbed what he needed and followed him out the doors.

"This way." he said, pointing down a trail to the left of the church.

They walked in silence, the sun breaking through the canopy of the trees above them. After half an hour, they emerged onto a highway that ran north and south. Looking around, his dad took the road north towards some buildings ahead. Coming to an intersection, he glanced around, holding up his palm to stay back. Behind him, he heard a faint snarl. Spinning, he took his knife out of his belt and planted it into the skull of a rather large walker. Feeling a yank, he was pulled to the side as his dad checked to see what the problem was. After a moment, he calmed down and smiled at him with a nod.

Cautiously, they continued into a square filled with shops and two story buildings. Coming to a halt, his dad looked for a moment at two buildings off to the left. Smirking, he nodded to them and proceeded inside. Carl barely had time to read the sign before they walked through a set of rooms and into a large open area with men's clothing. Not being able to help himself, he grinned up at his dad. Patting his back, he steered him away from the clothing and into a room on the right. Once inside the side room, his dad steered him into what was a barbers chair.

His hat was lifted off his head and Rick looked around, double checking all the doors and windows. Seemingly satisfied, he returned to his side and shuffled through contents on a table in front of a mirror. Spinning him in the chair, he felt his hair being brushed and combed out. Picking up a pair of scissors, he began to trim away the long locks of dirty hair. Taking a soft bristled brush, he proceeded to get rid of all the hair that had landed on him. Looking at him from different sides, his dad grimaced and picked up the scissors again and adjusted work. Stepping back, he smirked and nodded. Spinning him again, he was pushed forward and he looked at a person's face in a mirror he did not recognize. He looked... good. With all the excess hair gone, his head no longer looked too small. He appeared to look a bit older as well.

"How did you know how to do all this?" he asked, stunned.

"He had to keep our hair in shape going through police training. I kept the same principles here. You look...ho-like a nice young man." he finished, looking like away quickly.

Studying his father, he detected a slight blush on his face. Looking away himself, he felt his dad wanted to say "hot" not a "nice young man".

"Come on, let's get you see teen's clothing bud." he dad said finally nodded his head in the direction of the last room they were in.

Grinning, he hurried next to him and walked side by side. They scanned the clothing racks and he found some clothes he liked, that didn't look flashy and over the top. Picking out some jeans, and a few new shirts that looked like regular one's you could buy at any Wal-Mart, but the fabric was thicker and would last longer. Instead of stepping into a changing booth, he simply just disrobed right on the spot. He could see his dad watching him from the side and smiled inwardly. His intent had changed from a selfish need to get off, and had transformed into something that was deeper. Of course, that didn't change his ultimate goal though.

"Dad?" he asked, looking around.

"Yeah." he chimed from an overturned disk he was sitting on.

"Can I get new underwear?" he asked, meeting his eye.

"Get whatever you want Carl. No one's going to stop you and...well, your current supply is kind of wearing out. Those one's your wearing right now look like they're about to fall apart. As fast as you're growing, you're going to need some new ones. Any bigger and your you know what will rip right through the fabric." he chuckled, staring at his crotch, but for once not looking ashamed or embarrassed.

Licking his bottom lip, he stood straighter.

"Can I ask you something Dad?"

"Anything." he replied warmly.

"Was...yours...as big as mine when you were fifteen" he asked, truly curious.

"Ohh..."he said, sounding a bit more embarrassed now."I'm not really sure." he said.

Walking forward until he was only a foot away, he pulled down the front part of his underwear, revealing his member. This really wasn't him trying to seduce him, but just really curious.

"Carl." he said softly, looking away.

"Come on, I'm not going to say anything to anyone. I just want to know dad." he said sincerely.

Finally, he slid off the desk and walked forward, staring intensely at his penis. Though it was soft at the moment, he felt it starting to rise. Looking down at his own member, he watched as it grew to it's full hardness. Feeling a bit embarrassed, he turned slightly and made to walk away.

"Sorry..." he whispered, feeling somewhat sad.

His dad lightly reached out and held his arm and smiled.

"Don't be sorry for having an erection Carl. I thought I told you last night that it was perfectly normal." he said quietly.

Smiling gratefully, he nodded and turned back to face him. Glancing down, he stared and stood back up straight.

"I think it's a bit bigger than mine was. I'm not sure though. I do remember having a bit more hair around there though than you do at the moment." he said, reaching down and lightly brushing his fingers against the sparse patch of hair at the base of his shaft.

Unable to help it, he thrust forward automatically. Looking up, his dad tilted his head to the side. Gazing into his eyes, he made a small pleading face. Dipping his head, as if to ask if he was sure, Carl gave him a nod. His dad's shaky hand reached out and wrapped his fingers around his shaft. Gasping, he stepped closer. Giving him a soft smile, he pumped him a couple of times.

Not saying anything, he took another step forward and reached down and pulled his dad up by his arm until they were closer. He gave him the same gesture as he was given, and after a moment, he received a nod. Each taking a step closer, he reached down and awkwardly unbutton his dad's pants and unzipped his fly. His dad's hard cock slapped down out of his boxers. It was clear he had been hard for some time. Suddenly feeling brave, he took another step closer and pushed his dad's hand out of the way.

Without hesitation, took hold of the waist bands of his pants and boxers and pulled them down. His dad didn't object or stop his movements, but made it easier helping with the effort. For the first time, Carl saw his father's groin up close, touchably close. His nuts were massive, very little hair sprouting from them. The thick pubic bush surrounding the base of his shaft and spread upward to his belly button. pulling the foreskin down, he squeezed the head, marveling the large amount of precum being produced. Looking up, he smiled at his dad's somewhat lazy expression.

"Dad, you're huge." he said honestly, eyes wide. Blushing slightly, he looked down at Carl's erection.

"You're not doing to bad yourself Carl." he said, sounding proud.

"Can I, do what I did last night, put my mouth around it I mean? Please." he begged.

"Carl, we can't do this. It's wrong. We're both men and we're related." he said, sounding regretful.

"Oh, come on. No one will ever know. We're all we have now. If it feels good, I want to help you out Dad." he said, defiantly. Without saying another word, he leaned down and tried to take as much of the length in his mouth as he could. He was so thick and the length of the head was just as long. Hearing a moan, he grinned as much as he could with the small amount of his mouth that wasn't in use. Dropping to his knees, he licked the large ball sack under his member. Groaning loudly, his father dropped his hands to his head, pushing him down further.

"It's been so long Carl..." he breathed, sounding tearful.

He lavished a great deal of attention on his nuts, much longer than he had planned. But hearing his father's moans was reward enough for his sore knees.

"Stop Carl, I'm close." he said loudly.

"Why? I want you to." he whined.

"We're going to sixty nine for that." he chuckled.

True, he heard about certain acts they could do, but he had no idea what that was. Lightly pushing him back, he pouted as his new toy went further away from him. chuckling his dad shook his head held up had hand to wait. Awkwardly, he sat on the floor and cringed. Apparently, the floor was cold. Laying down flat on his back, he motioned for him to approach. Walking up, he stared down at his dad's half naked form. The thick uncut cock stood up at almost a ninety degree angle. His nuts were still glistening from the ample amount of saliva he had used.

"OK, hover over me so your crotch will be right over my mouth, and you're will be over mine." he explained.

It took him a few maneuvers, but he finally got it right. Smiling, he was hovering right over the thick tool below. Suddenly, he felt his own length become wet and hot as his dad's mouth sucked it in. Whimpering, he lost his train of thought as he felt a tongue wrap around the head and swirl around the tip. After finally getting his concentration back. He lowered his mouth and tried to copy what his dad was doing. Hearing a moan, he guessed he had hit pay dirt. It all ended too soon. Feeling a hot and wet tongue suck in his nuts, he lost it. Grunting, he tried to tell his dad, but was too late. He came hard and fast, much of it splattering onto his dad's chest.

"Dad..." he squeaked, overcome with a throbbing sensation too intense for words.

After it came to a shaky end, he dropped his forehead and kissed his father's stomach close to his belly button. Feeling so much gratitude, he turned around and shimmied between his dad's spread legs sitting Indian style, he dropped his mouth over the head and used both his hands to pump the shaft as hard and as fast as possible. Just as his dad began to shake, he dropped a hand reached under his dad's arse and pushed his finger into his tight entrance.

"Carl!" his dad bellowed.

Thick hot salty liquid filled his mouth, so much so he couldn't contain it all. Small trails of white cream seeped out of the corners of his mouth. Cursing and grunting his dad finally came to a panting end. Shaking he glanced down to meet his eye. After a moment, he smiled and looked back up at the ceiling. A large smile was spread across his face. Feeling proud of his achievement, he crawled up and laid next to his dad. nuzzle between his arms, he laid it on his chest. Both panting, he they chuckled softly and laid back.

"Was that Ok, dad? I'm sorry if I shouldn't put my finger..." he began.

"Carl, that was one of the best releases I've ever had in my life. Don't apologize for that son." he said seriously, patting his head.

Nodding, he laid his head back down and looked up. He was glad his dad didn't object, because his future plans involved that very action.


	5. Rick's Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like it.

RICK'S POV

He couldn't help staring. After their shared...experience, he had Carl go ahead and dress in his new teenage clothes. With his shorter hair and a more confident awareness, Carl seemed on his way to being a fine looking young man. He had a feeling Carl was actually wanting more to happen between them. to tell the truth, he felt the same. Still, he knew it was time to head back to the church. Sadly their current living situation didn't allow much time for fun. Carl put on his hat and smiled back at him in a way he had never seen before. The odd thing was, it didn't make him feel ashamed or guilty. Returning the smile, he walked over and gave him a one armed hug.

They left the room and stopped by the front door to look out the windows. Outside, he spotted a few walkers, but not enough to cause concern. Lifting his knife, he turned to his side and nodded to Carl. Meeting his eyes, he nodded back. Slowly, they opened the door and slowly made their way along the sides of the buildings. As they came to the last building, they walked on down the road until the path to the church could be seen. Still on alert, they crossed over to the other side of the road and took the path. Just before the church steeple could be seen, Carl paused.

"What's wrong son?" he asked.

"I look ridiculous. Wearing all these nice clothes and all groomed up nice. I'm going to looking like a freaking self indulgent loser more worried about his appearance than the safety of all those around us Dad." he replied, coming to a stop and looking up with pain written across his face.

"If anyone so much as treats you differently I'll shut them up, I promise." he tried to reassure Carl.

"That's not going to cut it. Seriously, look." he said, walking a couple of steps backward so he could get a full view.

Carl glanced down at his nice jeans and clean shirt, then down to his new shoes. He seemed to be disgusted with himself. Shaking his head, he walked up to him and grabbed his shoulders and got down in front of his so they were blue eye to blue eye. Neither of them moved until Carl's pained face began to relax. Standing once more, he looked down at his boy. His love for him was everything and he would not let anyone hurt him.

"You look fine Carl. Just put on your hat and act if there is nothing different and no one will say anything."he tried to smile, but Carl didn't seem to take the bait.

"What if we go back into town and grab some supplies that way they won't even notice." he asked, face shining.

Frowning, he thought they had been away from the group too long. Sighing, he shook his head reluctantly. Carl's face dropped and he nodded with his eyes to the ground. Feeling incredibly bad, he pushed Carl ahead of him as they continued on their way. He didn't like to see him like this, but sometimes it had to be done. Though he was suppose to be watching their back, he couldn't help notice how Carl's new jeans seemed to highlight his perfect butt. His brain kind of lulled and he was reaching out to actually touch it when the sounds of commotion from ahead knocked him back into reality.

Luckily, it wasn't trouble, just a large crate of supplies had dropped off the back end of the bus. Abraham and Sasha were yelling back and forth about something. Their words came out too fast for him to understand what they were. Michonne looked up and glanced quickly at Carl before looking back up with a ghost of a smile on her lips. Winking, he eyed the two others and raised an eyebrow at her. She shook her head and walked off to the side. Figuring she wanted to talk, he started to head over to her. Carl pulled on his shirt and he bent down.

"Dad, if I promise not to tell anyone can we still...you know?"he asked in a low whisper, excitement written all over his face.

What he meant to say was "I don't think it would be wise." but what came out was "sure son."

Grinning ear to ear, he walked off quickly, his neck turning pink as Maggie and Tara whistled. Smirking, he shook his head and walked up to Michonne. Apparently the entire group was going to head out tonight on the bus and two other vehicles. The only ones that would be staying behind was himself, Carl, Michonne, Daryl, and Carol. Gabriel decided he was going to follow them instead of staying behind with his church. Both Carol and Daryl were out on a run and wouldn't be back until tomorrow morning.

Glancing around, he made his way up the steps of the church and sat down in a chair. Noticing Carl was no where to be seen, he walked into Gabriel's office. Hearing the sound of running water, he guessed he was in the shower. As he turned around to exit the room, he noticed a small beam of light coming from the wall. Curious, he walked closer and was able to make out movement. Leaning forward, he felt his jaw drop as he saw the scene before him. Carl was taking a shower, and his dick was hard as he washed himself all over.

He felt his own member becoming hard as well. Glancing down, he eyed his growing bulge. Turning his head towards the office door, he walked over and closed it. Locking it, he made his way back unzipping his pants. Knowing it was wrong, he couldn't help it. Pushing his eye to the small crack, he watched as Carl soaped up his cock while scrubbing his back. Rick pulled out his uncut cock and began to stroke it through his zipper. Turning to face the shower head, his perfect ass was in plain view. He began thrusting his hips into the spray of water.

Starting to pump his own cock, he felt dirty but unable to stop watching what he was seeing. Carl's white ass cheeks spread apart with every thrust. Though he couldn't see it, he imagined seeing his puckered entrance as well. Rick was starting to feel his release coming. Carl turned back around to face him at an angle. Eye's closed, he started to make whimpering noises. Leg's feeling shaky, Rick let his head rest against the wall with his eye pushed against the crack. Grunting, he gave one last thrust and he shot his load against the wall just as Carl pointed his own dick downward and released his seed. Gasping, Rick smiled lazily and closed his eyes as he pushed himself off the wall to peer down at his mess.

Immediately, he felt absolutely disgusted with himself. His stomach churned and he was about to pull away to purge his stomach's contents when he noticed something strange about the sight. Leaning down, he looked closer. There was no doubt about it, there was dried cum underneath his own. First thinking it was Carl's he became suspicious. He was about the get mad when he realized that the mess couldn't be Carl's. For one thing, he only had his first orgasm last night. Also, if it were Carl's, the mess would be much lower down on the wall. Sighing, he looked down at his now limp uncut dick and squeezed the last bit out of it. Not bothering to clean it up, he finally unlocked the door and exited the room.

No sooner had he reached the churches entryway did Carl emerge from the office. Glancing back, he smiled at the boy and was rewarded with one back. Turning, he walked out of the church and into the afternoon sunlight.

Carl's POV

Waiting for his dad's snores, he had plans. Knowing that he was told they could still mess around, he was going to take every advantage he could. Finally, he heard a snore from his dad's sleeping bag. Earlier, he had scooted his own so close they were nearly touching. The fact that they were alone also helped to calm his nerves as he reached as quietly and carefully as possible into his dad's sleeping bag. For once, his dad was only wearing boxers for bed. That was just fine with him. The elastic of briefs would easily alert him of any movement.

Hand shaking slightly, he reached through the opening of the boxers front. His fingers met the thick tangle of pubes before he felt a soft large lump of meat. He yearned to suck him off, but that wasn't going to be possible. Gripping the already hardening cock, he glances up and detected no change in his dad's breathing. Grinning, he slowly wrapped his hand around the shaft and gave it a small pump. Even as he hand pumped his shaft back up, the girth widened immensely. The skin rolled back from the head as it reached it's full size.

Squeezing a bit harder, he moved his hand up and down in a steady rhythm. When he heard the breathing start to quicken, he knew he wasn't the only one awake at this moment.

"Carl..." came an extremely soft whisper.

Grinning, he crawled forward and dove inside his dad's sleeping bag. With his ass sticking out, he tried to wrap his lips around as much as his dad's thick cock as he could. He gasped when he felt a hand reach up his thigh and pulled on his small nut sack. Below, he heard his dad chuckle. His shorts and underwear was pulled off, leaving him only in a shirt. Letting out another gasp, he felt a hot mouth suck in his nuts. Unable to help it, he pulled off the thick length in his mouth and dropped his head onto a hairy groin and moaned.

"Shh..."he heard.

Shaking his head, he leaned back down and attempted to do the same to the much larger pair right in front of his face. The taste was a bit salty, but he loved it. Deciding to take a chance, he shimmied down lower until he was well below his dad's massive nuts. Using his chin, he pushed his nuts up and tried to dig his tongue into his lower region. Above, he heard a curse word he had never heard before. Grinning, he put more effort into it.

"Carl..." came a desperate voice.

Knowing what that meant, he kept at it, poking and prodding at his dad's hole. Hearing a grunt, he felt his chest suddenly becoming wet with hot liquid. Pulling back, he was just able to wrap his mouth around the thick uncut cock before the last bit of cum shot out of it. Below him, his dad was shaking and panting, saying words he had never heard. Grinning, he pushed back even further and started to lick up the hot seed. Then he felt lips wrap around his own member, along with a finger that dug into his ass and hit something hard. Gasping, he his dad's finger ground into that hard bump and he came. The sensation was beyond anything he had ever experienced as the finger dug even hard.

"Dad!" he squeaked, voice suddenly hoarse as he collapsed onto his dad's chest as it all came to an unbelievable end.


	6. Resetting the Bait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small teaser for whats to come.

Carl's POV

"Dad?" he whispered as they stood outside the church waiting for Daryl and Carol to get back.

Michonne was actually standing up in the church steeple, keeping watch in all directions.

"Huh?" came his reply, subdued.

Apparently he guessed this was going to be conversation about last night. What also got to him was the tone. It sounded almost, bored and annoyed with him. Glancing over, his father's face was brooding as he looked away from him. Suddenly feeling ashamed and sad, he didn't say anything. A moment later, after there was no reply he walked down the steps and to the side of the church where he couldn't be seen. Standing there, he tried to think of something he could say to win back his dad's affection.

Hearing a snap of a twig, he unsheathed his knife and twisted to the side. Luckily, he had enough sense to not plunge it into his dad's chest. Startled, he dropped his knife, then picked it up and walked away again. He hadn't gone five steps before he felt his shoulder being slightly squeezed. Finally turning, he wouldn't meet his eye even as his chin was gripped and raised to the same level.

"Carl. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to mess with you last night. I promise it'll never happen again." he said desperately. So desperately, he could almost hear a quiver in his tone that indicated he was on the verge of tears.

"Dad," he said, finally looking into his blue eyes."I'm not mad or hurt, I loved what we did last night. You didn't hurt me. I love you so much. I don't want to stop messing around, you're all I have left." he said whole heartedly.

He was pleased to see the immense relief in those eyes and a soft smile form on his lips.

"Then why did you just walk away like that?" he asked quietly, wrapping and arm around his shoulders walking back to the church steps.

"Well, when I asked your name, your face looked annoyed and mad. I thought you were mad at me and didn't want to discuss anything." he said, feeling warmth return to his demeanor.

"Sorry about that son, I was just hoping D and C would return so we can move on up north and join the others." he said calmly with an apologetic smile.

"Oh, well..." he said looking off into the distance in realization.

"Well?"

"Well what? he asked, staring at his dad blankly.

"Well, what was you wanting to ask me. I assume it was about last night." eyeing him sharply with a smirk.

"Oh," he said flustered."what was that thing you touched inside me? It was fu-...freaking unbelievable."he exclaimed a bit louder than he had meant to.

His dad gave him a nervous look and glanced up at where Michonne was situated. Eye's widening, he gave him an apologetic face. Giving a nod, he relaxed and motioned for him to come closer. Sighing, he looked down at his feet in thought. Tilting his head back and forth, mumbling to himself he finally looked back up.

"There's a small bump inside your, you know, that directly rests against where your nuts are. It's called the prostate and is very sensitive."he finished.

"It felt so good dad."he exclaimed again, this time keeping his voice down. "Can I tell you something?"he looked up.

"Of course." he smiled.

"Well, when I was in the shower earlier I couldn't quite reach it. Can you reach yours if you wanted to?"he asked.

"Oh.."he mumbled, looking embarrassed.

Carl smirked inwardly. He knew full well his dad could reach the spot, he had seen him at it multiple times while he was peeping through the hole in the wall. Before he could continued, he decided to set a little bait.

"Because if you can't, I can do it for you. I'm not sure though if I could reach it using my own hands. Maybe I could find something else to help you out dad. Not sure what though...I've gotta go use the bathroom." he suddenly said, bouncing on the balls of his toes as if he was trying to hold it in." he hurried off and stared back.

Rick was looking at the spot where Carl's head had been moments earlier. This time, as he turned back around, he smirked on his way to the bathroom, knowing what his dad had on his mind.


	7. the First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it. This might be the last chapter, though I'm not positive.

Rick's POV

To say he was horny, would be an understatement. Right after Carl had left to go to the bathroom at the church, Daryl and Carol pulled up and said their was a group of people looking for them. It wouldn't have been a problem, except they were in multiple vehicles, had massive firepower, and the group was populated by former law enforcement officials. There would be no way they could fight back or hold off an invasion. The only option was to flee and take back roads. Immediately, they started to pack and prepare for leaving.

Since they would be taking the back roads, they needed to travel in preferably one vehicle. Otherwise, they would lose each other and might even run into their pursuers. Daryl and Carol turned around and switched their car for a larger SUV. Hearing footsteps, he turned and watched as Carl walked up, looking confused and concerned. All he said was to get packed and get ready. Luckily, he didn't argue but got right down to business. The sound of a large vehicle announced Daryl's return. Gathering their supplies, they waited outside the church. It took them a little over ten minutes, and then they were gone.

They had been traveling for almost a week now. Never staying in one place longer than a few hours. The watches were longer, and Carl and himself hadn't been paired off. He knew he didn't have to have Carl to help, but the fact that the last times he had gotten off, Carl was his helper. Each taking turns at the wheel, this was the first time in a week that he sat next to Carl in the back seat of their ride. Sunlight streamed in through the windows from the setting sun. Below, his cock had never been harder. All he had thought about for the week was what Carl had said in the church.

To tell the truth, he had fooled around with guys, just in high school and before he had been with Lori. He had even gone all the way a couple of guys, and he was the bottom and loved it. He'd even blew Shane a few times. His cock wasn't as big as his though. He had always relished that fact. Tough guy, ladies man Shane wasn't as packed as he was. The vehicle bounced roughly as it drove over a pothole in the road. Cringing, he moaned inwardly. At the moment, he had a serious case of blue balls that ached terribly. The last light of the day faded as they made their way onto a paved road. The radio was on and Michonne was asleep in the seat ahead of them. Beside him, Carl was also snoring softly. He hated himself for this, but he had to wake him up.

Carl's POV

"Carl."a soft voice swept into his dreams, but he ignored it and tried to resume his sleep.

"Carl, please wake up." he recognized his dad's urgent voice.

Opening his eyes, he groggily looked at his dad's pained face. Wondering what was wrong, he opened his mouth to ask but his dad shook his head and reached over for his hand. Letting his hand be lifted, it was dropped right over the huge bulge in his dad's jeans.

"Help. Please Carl." he pleaded urgently.

He nodded and was gratified as his dad gave him a relieved grin. Checking that the coast was clear, he unzipped his jeans. With a fist in his mouth, his dad watched as he unbuttoned the top. That done, his hard cock sprang into the open. The head was soaked with precum as the skin rolled down his shaft. He must have known it wouldn't take much, because he bit his lip and pulled his head down over his swollen cock head. The heat that was coming from it was unbelievable. Taking a breath he wrapped his lips around the head. Immediately, hot seamen flooded into his mouth. A large hand pushed down on his neck. He tried to take it all in, but there was too much.

A week's worth of cum surged out of his uncut cock and into his throat. He hummed, loving the salty taste of his seed. It was thick, and lots of it. He was startled as the vehicle came to a stop. In front of him, Michonne sat up and Carol asked what was going on. Reluctantly, Carl pulled himself off his dad's still throbbing cock and looked up. No one looked back so he stared back down at the uncut meat below. His dad was breathing hard and gave him a lazy smile. Biting his lip, he was worried he would start laughing. Daryl announced they were going to stop for a while and pointed over to the left.

Glancing over, there was a low pitched roof like house. The center of the roof was what looked like a tower. Detecting movement to his left, he watched as his dad stuffed his still hard member back into his pants. Winking, he reached out and patted his arm affectionately. The action seemed a bit more than just a friendly gesture. His dad gestured with his finger to come closer. Leaning in, he turned his head so he could listen.

"I'll make sure we'll get our own room. Unless you want to have separate, woul-" he began, but Carl interrupted.

"No, our own room Dad." he whispered.

Grinning, he nodded and kissed him on the cheek before he could stop himself. They both stopped and looked forward, immediately on alert. Seeing their action wasn't noticed, they both gave a heavy sigh of relief. Giving him an apologetic smile, Rick scooted out and lifted his gun. Keeping the door open, Daryl and he held up their hands to indicate for them to stay put so they could do a security sweep. Now alone in the back seat, he felt a bit funny with what had just happened. The kiss on the cheek was unexpected on both their parts. It was clear has dad was more shocked than he was. Worried this might affect what happened next, he tried to think of what to say or do just in case.

Gone for only a few minutes, Daryl got back in the drivers seat and backed the vehicle up as close to the house as possible. Settled, they exited and entered the small house. The entryway was dark, and the smell was a little musty. But there was no hint of death or even infestation of mice or bugs. It was clear the house had been abandoned for only a short amount of time.

There was a small living room with a love seat and a large couch, along with an old recliner and a couple of end tables. There was a large TV stand but no TV or any other electronic equipment. Apparently someone had come through and taken the goods. A kitchen/dining room was to the left with all the cabinets and drawers pulled out and emptied of all the useful items. Directly ahead and down a hallway was an opened door with a small toilet visible. A door was on both sides of the hallway that lead into a bedroom. Surprisingly, the bedding was all still intact and didn't seem too dirty or smelly. There was a small circular stairway that lead to the small lookout tower.

Carl couldn't help but look at the bedroom with the unbroken door. Glancing up at his Dad, he nodded and went for it. Inside, he closed the door and laid on the bed, listening to the chirping of bugs outside. He could hear the adults in the other room talking quietly and quickly. He opened his bag and retrieved the small battery powered nightlights they carried with them everywhere. Turning a couple on, he set one on his side of the bed and the other close to the door.

Figuring, he had the room to himself for a while, he striped down to a t-shirt and boxers and crawled onto the bed. Searching the edges and smelling the shirts, he was relieved it all smelled pretty clean. Pulling off his boots, he couldn't help but groan as his feet were free from their confines. Grinning lazily, he laid back and dove under the covers until he poked his head back out from under when he heard the door open and close.

Emerging, he looked at his father, who was smiling softly at him. Not breaking eye contact, Carl leaned over and clicked off his light. Rick turned slightly and locked the door and turned off the small light on the floor. Though the room was dark, he could still see and hear his dad undressing. When the sounds ceased, he watched as he approached the other side of the bed and sit down . The look on his face looked almost guilty and nervous. Carl knew that this was going to be a turning point with them, and he relished that knowledge. Reaching over, he pulled back the blanket so his dad could slide under like he did.

Once under the covers, they didn't really move. He felt his own cock throbbing hard, and wanted it taken care of. The longer he sat there, the more he wanted to do something. Taking a deep breath he turned towards his dad. Their eyes met for what felt like ages. Shakily, he reached over and put a hand on his dad's hairy chest, then reached further until he hand finally rested on his right bicep. Shifting, he crawled on top of him and stared down into eyes that looked like his own. Leaning down, he hesitated as he felt air exit his dad's mouth in quick bursts. Finally, he pressed his lips onto them.

"Carl, we can't do this." he whispered, but still kissed back.

Ignoring him, he shimmied his way down, licking his nipples. Above he heard a groan, and he smirked as he did the same for the other nipple. He gasped when he felt a hand wrap around his cock and started to pump. Pulling back, he knew if he stayed in the position, he would cum within moments. No, what he wanted to do is what he was going for. What's more, he wasn't going to even tell his dad what it was until he felt it rammed up his ass. Hearing a muffled chuckling, he went down further, licking his way down past the hairy belly button. Now the chuckles had disappeared and a labored breathing took place.

Without asking, he grabbed the waistband of his dad's boxers and pulled down. He was surprised there was no hesitation or rejection. Hands took hold of his hair and forced him down onto his swollen uncut cock.

"Oh fuck Carl, suck my dick." came a muffle and lust-filled voice.

That was almost too much. It was so hot how his dad had lost all his objections. Wrapping his tongue around the head, he bobbed up and down, using his hands to massage his massive balls and reached even further. Probing the hairy hole, he felt his dad pushing his ass further down into his fingers. Smirking, he pulled his fingers away and heard a moan from above. Working his own underwear down, he kept his mouth on the length probing into his throat. Between licks he'd use his hand to scoop enough spit off the cock and worked it around his own dick, lubing it for what was to come. Scrunching up his hips, he tried to move his dick as close to the entrance he was aiming for without alerting the man above.

"Do it, Carl." came his dad's voice.

Pausing, he bobbed his head hard enough for the blanket to fall so he could see his dad's face.

"Really?" he asked, surprised.

In response, his pulled his legs up and apart, giving him easier access. He nodded and smiled at him. Unable to help himself, he crawled up and his chest and kissed him again, chuckling softly.

"Get down there and put it in." his dad growled, pushing his head back so he could do what he intended to do.

"I've never done this before Dad." he said, suddenly feeling nervous.

"I know." he said softly with reassurance.

"Is it really going to hurt you bad though?" he asked, truly worried.

"At first, but then..."he trailed off, looking expectant.

"You've done this before, haven't you?"he asked, suspicious.

He gave a single nod and a smile, then pushed himself down to reassure what he wanted. Nodding crawled as close as he could, awkwardly aiming his 15 year old hard on at the rim of his dad's entrance. Placing the tip at the entrance, he spit on his hand again and reapplied it to his dick and the hole. Finally he looked up and pushed slightly. At first, nothing happened, but suddenly, his cock was engulfed by a hot and tight heat from every angle as he slid in all the way. His dad grunted and breathed out fast. Carl gasped at the feeling. It was the best thing he had ever felt...ever. Even before he pulled back he knew it was going to be no good, he was going to cum.

"Dad.." he said, voice quivering with a building tension.

"Go ahead. Trust me, it feels grea...oh.." he said, eyes widening as he felt hot seed fill his ass.

Carl felt like crying, his cock was still shooting out his load deep inside a hot and wet ass.

"Dad..." he squeaked again, as his release continued unabated.

"Feel good?"he asked with a smirk.

Nodding weakly,his head fell atop his father's hairy chest. Breathing hard, he kissed his way back up and ended back at his smiling mouth. He felt too weak to continue, but feared if he stopped now, this may never happen again. Looking up, he frowned as he met his gaze. Mirroring his frown, he sat up on an elbow and looked scared.

"Did I hurt you Carl?" he asked, desperate and almost on the verge of tears.

"Nonono..." he said quickly."I'm just tired, and I'm afraid if I don't want to continue tonight we'll never do this again Dad." he confessed.

Face relaxing, he pulled him in again for another kiss.

"As long as you keep wanting to do this, and know one finds out, we'll keep doing it." he whispered with a tired smile.

"Really dad?" he asked, barely believing his ears.

He nodded and appeared to lay in a position for sleep before his face changed again.

"Suck me off once more and it'll be official." he said with a tired grin and a wink.

Diving back down, he slurped and tried to give the best head as he could. Apparently it was pretty good as his dad started to curse and thrust his hips upward until he came once more. Humming, he slurped it up and reached back down for their clothes. They needed them to be close in case of emergencies. Reluctantly, they pulled their underwear on and no sooner got comfortable than they fell into a long and deep sleep in each others embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading...I know there was a lot of boundaries that were crossed in this last chapter. If it's not your thing and you were offended or sickened, I'm sorry. Everyone has different ideas of what they feel is erotic. For those of you who like this sort of thing I hope it was OK. The story was written at a request from a user/friend called Woof. He is an excellent reader and has given me great reviews on my other stories, He's just the kind of person you want reading your works.

**Author's Note:**

> Fakes I created of Andrew Lincoln  
> Andrew----http://41.media.tumblr.com/c669630ddcc279c5dded081f2c3ee8fa/tumblr_nc2v0wVCvm1trvc8zo1_r1_500.jpg  
> http://36.media.tumblr.com/7684dd8c1914170854d2f40d2036220a/tumblr_n50c91nV6z1trvc8zo1_500.jpg


End file.
